1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to taking measurements while operating a tool downhole and, in particular, to an improved system method and apparatus for a downhole string of equipment having integrated measurement while operating components.
2. Description of the Related Art
Measurement while drilling (MWD) systems are used for monitoring the path of the wellbore as it is drilled, and for evaluation of the formation that surrounds the wellbore. The MWD tool comprises numerous sensors, electronic controlling boards, a power source, and a transmitter. These components are installed inside a pressure housing and typically centralized in the bore of a conventional non-magnetic drill collar. The drill collar is typically positioned on the top end of the mud motor. The mud motor rotates the drill bit at an offset angle so as to cause a deviation in the wellbore path. The orientation of this offset angle is monitored by the MWD tool, and the collected data is sent to the surface where it is displayed to the drilling crew. The crew uses this data to reorient the drill string as needed to control the wellbore path.
The presence of the MWD tool centralized in the drill collar, however, reduces the mud flow area and interrupts the flow pattern. This flow restriction created by MWD also minimizes the size and concentration of particulate that can be present in the drilling mud. These types of mud components or loss circulation materials (LCM) are used to control and reduce, for example, the loss of mud volume to the formation that is being penetrated and frictional drill string drag. Although known solutions are workable, it would be beneficial to perform measurement during operation without having a reduced flow area or compressed cross-section of the flow area through the downhole tool.